Yakumaru
Summary Yakumaru, also called Ya-kun by her teammates, is one of the members of Scavenger (屍喰部隊 (スカベンジャー) Shikuu Butai (Sukabenjā), lit. "Corpse-eating Corps"), an Academy City dark side organization working for Nakimoto Rizou, one of the members of the Board of Directors. Yakumaru is skilled at using various chemicals as weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B with explosions and coolant, likely 9-A with liquid thermite reaction Name: Yakumaru, Ya-kun Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: Esper ability to separate liquids by manipulating the specific gravity, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), various chemicals that she can use to create various effects, such as freezing coolant, explosions, liquid thermite, chemicals that only corrode metals, electric shocks, etc; resistance to poison Attack Potency: Human level physically, Wall level with explosions and coolant (A single explosion sphere managed to destroy the paper arm the Doppelganger had stolen from Naru; her special coolant can quickly freeze a person solid), likely Small Building level with liquid thermite reaction (Capable of burning even a person's bones to ashes) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, can throw her chemical spheres several meters Standard Equipment: Various chemicals, chemical mixing spheres Intelligence: At least Above Average (Improved one of Academy City's coolants to create her own weaponized version and is skilled at mixing various chemicals on the fly to create various effects) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Liquid Manipulation:' Yakumaru's unnamed esper ability allows her to separate liquids by manipulating the specific gravity. She can produce a variety of phenomena by mixing these liquids. * Chemicals: Yakumaru carries various chemicals around in her utility belt. Not only can she use these chemicals on their own, she can mix them to produce various reactions using special baseball-like spheres she also carries in her belt. **'Coolant:' One of her chemicals is the results of Yakumaru improving one of Academy City's coolants to create a special coolant that can quickly freeze a person solid, killing them by freezing their heart and brain. **'Liquid Thermite:' Yakumaru can create a liquid thermite reaction by mixing her chemicals in her spheres. The liquid thermite reaction's heat reaches 4000 degrees, thus not even the bones of the victim are left. **'Explosion:' Yakumaru can mix her chemicals in her spheres to create powerful explosions, capable of blowing up Naru's paper armor. **'Glue:' Yakumaru can throw vials of an instant-glue like chemical that quickly harden to restrain the enemy. **'Metal Rusting:' Yakumaru can throw vials of a water-like chemical that only rusts metal. **'Electricity:' Yakumaru can throw spheres that release electricity to shock enemies. **'Painkiller:' Yakumaru is capable of creating painkillers with her chemicals. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Technology Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9